TODO POR AMOR
by dandrea
Summary: Bulma contempla a sus hijos y tiene una charla con Vegeta antes de irse al Torneo de fuerza.


DISCLAIMER: No poseo nada. Todos los personajes le pertenecen al genio de Akira Toriyama.

Bulma se encontraba en la habitación de su recién nacida Bulla, hace tan poquitas horas que tenía con vida y ahora no sabía si ella iba a tener la oportunidad de crecer o mejor dicho se preguntó si ella podría vivir. Si todos ellos podrían vivir después de lo que venía. Gohan les había dicho hace un par de horas las verdaderas razones del torneo de fuerza, si ellos perdían todo el universo sería destruido. Ella había estado furiosa con Goku hasta que le explicaron que gracias a él habían tenido una oportunidad de luchar por su existencia. Ahora veía a su hija dormir y tenía tanto miedo, no por ella claro, ella a pesar de ser tan joven- se repitió y sonrió- ya había tenido muchas aventuras, pero sus hijos, ellos merecían un destino mejor, maldijo en voz baja a los zeno sama y su deseo de eliminar todo porque están aburridos, ella solo deseaba que podía confiar en que iría todo bien.

Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Trunks entró a la habitación.

Trunks: ¿Mamá?

Bulma: Hmmm, si discúlpame hijo, estaba distraída.

Trunks: Tú siempre mamá- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Bulma: Trunks-advirtió sonriente. ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Trunks: Sólo vine a despedirme, Krillin y No.18 nos llevarán a Goten y a mí a proteger la isla donde trabaja No.17 para que pueda venir a dejar el regalo de Bulla mamá.

Bulma sonrió ante la inocencia de su hijo. Ella agradeció a Dende que Trunks tenía esa inocencia y esa mirada de paz y sin preocupaciones que su hijo del futuro no tenía. Ella sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien y que ésta no sería una despedida fatal entre ellos.

Trunks: Mamá, ¿Por qué lloras?

Bulma: Ay Trunks, son de felicidad hijo mío, tener a tu hermana y a ti es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Nunca olvides que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. (Ella se acercó y le revolvió el cabello lila a su hijo y le besó la frente)

Trunks: Ya mamá, acuérdate que papá dice que estas demostraciones tontas sólo te hacen débil.

Bulma: Y tú sabes que tu papá es un gruñón y eso no es cierto verdad hijo.

Trunks: Papá se enojaría de escuchar eso- rió.

Bulma: Por eso será nuestro secreto, sólo nosotros tres-volteando a ver a Bulla.

Trunks: ¿Mamá?

Bulma: Si Trunks?

Trunks: Siempre voy a proteger a mi hermana, te lo prometo.

Bulma: lo sé cariño. Ahora ve con Krillin y los demás no los hagas esperar. Cuídate por favor.

Trunks: Mamá, soy hijo del príncipe Vegeta, esos insectos no representan una amenaza para mí (lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y la cara llena de orgullo sayayin al puro estilo de su padre).

Bulma: Te amo bebé- Trunks ya había salido corriendo de la habitación.

Media hora más había pasado y ahora el que entraba era Vegeta.

Vegeta: Mujer.

Bulma: Me llamo Bulma, Vegeta. ¿Cuándo será el día en que me llames por mi nombre?

Vegeta: Nunca mujer, ya deberías saberlo-dijo divertido. Tienes horas aquí con Bulla, ¿qué sucede?

Bulma: Es solo que ella es tan pequeña Vegeta, ella tiene que tener una oportunidad de vivir.

Vegeta: Y la tendrá. Nosotros no vamos a perder-dijo enérgicamente. Yo, el príncipe de los sayayin, no voy a perder- suavizó.

Allí estaba su esposo tratando de que ella se sintiera mejor.

Bulma: Eso espero.

Vegeta: Ella se parece a ti-dijo viendo a su hija.

Bulma: Por supuesto, ella es hermosa.

Vegeta: Ahora ¿quién es la presumida?

Bulma: Después de tantos años casada contigo algo tenía que aprenderte-dijo sonriendo.

El ambiente se relajó visiblemente. Bulma tenía miedo y Vegeta lo sabía, es por eso que estaba tratando desesperadamente en poner de su parte en ésta charla que él llamaría estúpida normalmente para hacerla sentir mejor y ella se lo agradecía profundamente.

Bulma: Hice un nuevo traje para que vayas y pelees. (Sacó la cápsula y Vegeta se lo puso).

Vegeta siempre había sido guapo, pero con ése traje y el brillo en sus ojos por la emoción de una nueva pelea lo hacía aún más.

De pronto un golpe ligero se escuchó en la puerta. Era Gohan.

Gohan: Siento interrumpir de verdad, pero es el momento. Vegeta tenemos que irnos.

Vegeta: No tardo. (Gohan asintió y salió para darles un poco de privacidad).

Bulma: Vegeta yo-tartamudeaba.

Vegeta la besó. Él era de pocas palabras pero con ése beso fue suficiente para hacerle sentir todo lo que sus palabras y su orgullo no lo dejaban.

Bulma se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

Bulma: Te amo.

Vegeta: Hmmp. Te amo mujer.

Bulma: Ve y demuéstrales de lo que es capaz el príncipe de los Sayayin.

Vegeta: No tienes que decírmelo. (Se giró para salir de la habitación con Bulma siguiendo sus pasos).

Bulma veía cómo todos hasta Freezer se agarraban de las manos y se dirigían al torneo. Cada uno de ellos tenía un motivo por el cual luchar, y ella sabía que no perderían, estaba todo en juego.

Vegeta se volteó por última vez a ver a su esposa, ella era su fuerza, ésa mujer gritona le había regalado una vida plena y feliz. Una vida que él nunca tuvo y sobre todo ella le había dado dos hijos. Ellos, su familia eran todo lo que importaba y su obligación era cuidarlos y así sería, su universo sería el vencedor, él se los debía. No había de qué preocuparse él se dijo, en una hora regresaría y todo esto habría quedado atrás.

Pero mientras tanto, ahora era el momento de luchar- se dijo mientras vio la plataforma terminada.

Vegeta suspiró-siempre había peleado por algo, orgullo, honor, sed de venganza, pero nunca había peleado por amor.

Por su familia- por primera vez sonrió genuinamente- él tenía por quién luchar.


End file.
